


(COMM) Adalie Takes a Load Off

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biotechnology, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Hyper Ass, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con to Con, Sexual Exhaustion, Smegma, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, canine, equine, hyper breasts, hyper penis, implied vore, ntr, that damn smile, that smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: What is this intern doing bugging the great noble Adalie?! Does she not know that he was supposed to go on vacation soon?! He's a busy man, after all. But if she's so insistent on being in his business, he'll have to start his relaxing vacation with her...
Kudos: 40





	(COMM) Adalie Takes a Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains themes of implied vore, along with depictions of hyper anatomy, smegma, raunchy fucking, piss drinking, and implications of vore. Viewer discretion is advised.

“I believe I told you I’d be taking a few days off, Miss Madeline.” The 6’5”, toned equine man spoke, as calm and collected as always.    
  
“Y-yes sir, but these things really need your attention…” The meek, much shorter canine intern spoke, a stark contrast to the cool and collected demeanor of the gorgeous stallion she called her boss. She was currently struggling to read from a clipboard, not for any reason other than her breasts being the size of bean bag chairs. Huge nipples poked out of her work attire, which had to be made from very specific, stretchy material to handle her outrageous proportions. Not to mention the fact that her thin pencil skirt fit over her lower half like a glove... The rotund, wobbling cheeks hanging from her hips were forced to clap together with every step she took due to their sheer size and weight, her fluffy tail unable to hang down low as it rested atop that shelf of ass meat. It was a wonder the woman could even sit down with an ass wider than a small car, had she been living anywhere else she wouldn’t even fit through the door. This comical exaggeration of the female form would be seen as freakish, obscene, perhaps even frightening to most people, but for a citizen of Katharos it was as mundane as rain in the fall.   
  
In a city ruled by a massive bio-tech company like Katharos BioMedical, it should be expected that daily life would be far different from living in one of the fringe, outlying cities. Even some of the most wealthy, esteemed citizens of the most powerful cities on the planet were milquetoast plebeians in comparison to the hedonists that inhabited Katharos. Even on the lower rungs of the economic ladder among folk like janitors and food service workers, you could find a wealth of expensive bio-mechanical modifications, gene therapy, marvels of modern science that seemed almost magical in nature. All this was thanks to a great deal of generosity on the part of Katharos. Or, at least, what appeared to be generosity. In reality, they handed out these modifications not as gifts, but for the purposes of experimentation. The entire city was nothing but a pen of guinea pigs for their latest and greatest products and procedures, with a citizenship bound at the genetic level to obey their rulers. Each and every citizen was granted a long, healthy life and all of the worldly pleasures they could desire, but they were forever under the thumb of their overlords.   
  
Katharos was all about pushing the envelope, after all. This included modifying people’s bodies down to the molecular level, in procedures so costly that common folk of the lesser cities could save money for their entire lives and still not be able to afford them. Cancer was a thing of the past. Sickly bodies that would normally clog up the health care system were made stronger. Obesity, diabetes, depression, poor eyesight, all sorts of things that were considered chronic or even incurable could be reversed with a few simple tweaks of genetic code. But, most important to Kartharos and its agenda, all of these modifications carried the heavy cost of being literally unable to resist the whims of a pureblooded Kartharosans like the equine currently sitting in his office, being pestered by a fresh intern.    
  
Atalie was the head of the “Compliance and Regards” division of Kartharos BioMedical. His demeanor was in a permanent state of calmness, no matter the circumstance, which made him quite the efficient enactor of Kartharos’s will. Being six feet and five inches tall, with a toned, lithe frame and a charming smile also served his public image quite nicely as well. Even those that despised his tactics and methods often found themselves unable to truly hate such a charismatic, handsome man as himself. And that was exactly as Atalie liked it.    
  
Truth be told, he didn’t particularly enjoy getting his own hands dirty with the dealings of common folk. Under his command were several teams made to ensure the city of Kartharos ran as smoothly as possible. Compliance teams were in charge of enforcing order much like the police might in other cities, though they also tended to use more  _ exotic  _ tactics as well. One day he might dispatch a team to quell a riot, most likely caused by someone’s bio-modifications going haywire and giving them too much free thought. On another day they might break into the chambers of a CEO and fuck his wife in front of his face for hours, to show that even the most influential and wealthy of Kartharos citizens were under the complete control of their overlords. If people were out of line, if someone or something was missing, or if Atalie simply wanted to send a message, Compliance was the sector he’d turn to.    
  
Regards, however, was where he enacted his more brutal methods. To see the badge of a Regards team member meant your life would be over within the minute. In such a hedonistic paradise such as Kartharos, people would naturally breed like rabbits. Fueled by inhuman amounts of libido, able to constantly produce virile cum and viable eggs, with modifications to make pregnancy shorter and more comfortable, it could be no wonder that the people of Kartharos were being fruitful and multiplying. Which did serve the purpose of keeping plenty of stock around for testing, especially testing in the earlier stages of life, but it did also serve to drain Kartharos funds should the population become too outrageously large.    
  
Kartharos Regards teams had a most interesting way of culling numbers, however…  **Ingestion** . Each member was set up with a suite of internal and external modifications that allowed them to swallow even the most heavily-modified people of Kartharos whole, and digest them at a rapid rate. This did have the side effect of causing them to have quite the “healthy” appetite, however, which led to some Regards members being nothing more than voracious carnivores kept on too long of a leash. Swallowing people whole did come with its benefits, despite this drawback. There would be no need to dispose of bodies, no chance that the victim would escape alive. It was quick, it couldn’t be traced to a murder weapon, and it left no mess of blood or viscera to clean up. A disgusting, freakish way of murdering someone… But just another oddity found under the rule of Kartharos BioMedical.    
  
“I do understand that these matters are quite urgent, Miss Madeline. But I believe I told you already to send them my Regards.” The smooth-skinned equine said, sounding somewhere between polite and utterly disinterested. Underneath his desk was an obscenely thick, incredibly long equine shaft that left his office in a permanent state of reeking like cock. Though he liked to keep his body mostly pristine and clean, Atalie had a bad habit of neglecting to wash his cock. Or perhaps, he enjoyed keeping it disgusting and slimy, covered in chunks of off-white smegma and dripping with a viscous slime that made his length glisten like it was covered in oil. It hung down past his spread open knees, nearly scraping the floor as he sat at his desk. If it weren’t for his equally monstrous, yoga ball sized nuts pushing that length of dick up and out, he’d likely be kissing the cold floor with the flared tip of his puce colored cock.    
  
“B-b-but sir, you have to… U-understand…” The intern squeaked. Not only was she directly unable to go against his will, she was already coming under the effects of being exposed to such a pungent cock-funk as his. “... Th-there’s a foreign… P-politician…” She continues, her knees shaking slightly as she feels her cunt burn with need. She tried her best to think about her husband back home, how happy and lovely their marriage was… He was such a kind and gentle man, though so fierce and passionate in bed. He was a wonderful man who took care of her every need, so there was no way she could betray him like that! She had to get out of here quick, before she did something she regrets!   
  
“Could you please stop with the stammering gimmick, Miss Madeline? This is a professional environment, you may speak to me normally.” The Kartharosan pure blood responds. Of course he knew why she was having such difficulty in speaking with him, his need to cum was making his cock stink even worse with powerful, genetically-engineered pheromones that were actively whittling away at the poor girl’s inhibitions.    
  
Janet Madeline cleared her throat, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind before speaking again. Of course, just the act of a slight head-shake was enough to cause her pendulous breasts to sway from side to side several seconds once she was done with the motion, even the durable fabric of her shirt struggling to contain her mountainous endowments. “I apologise, Sir Atalie…” She says, sighing as she feels some degree of control returning to her. “As I was saying, there seems to be a foreign politician involved with the scandal you were informed of three days ago. He was investing money into the company to gain shares, and the trust of the CEO. I believe he intends to use the company’s prolific market share to begin selling products laced with some sort of experimental chemical that could interfere with the citizen’s obedience modifications.”   
  
Atalie simply let out a small smirk, folding his arms and reclining in his chair. Janet was now able to clearly see the root of that thick meat that hung between his legs, the way the light reflected off that greasy shaft was nearly mesmerizing… No!  _ Think about Robert! Think about your future together! _ _  
_ _  
_ “And how is this not a perfect time to send my Regards, Miss Madeline? I believe this foriegn politician and his entourage would be a delectable snack for my most elite team. They deserve a reward for their hard work these past few weeks, don’t you think so?” The tall man spoke again, in that elegant, devilishly charming voice of his. “I have been planning this vacation for quite some time now, Miss Madeline. I do not get the luxury of free time often, as I am so often burdened with maintaining the tranquility of this lovely city. Dealing with a corrupt politician is the last thing on my agenda.” He continues, shifting his hand under his desk to press a button. There was a small  _ click _ noise coming from behind Janet, which caused the young intern’s eyes to shoot open. Atalie had just locked her inside his office, and she knew that could only mean one thing…   
  
“Ahem… W-well sir, I suppose you do deserve some free time for all of your hard work…” She says out loud, her tree trunk thighs already covered in the copious amounts of girlspunk dripping from her puffy cunt. “... So, I suppose I’ll just be leaving, then and ah- ahm… I think I’ll call my husband as well, to check in on him. Y-you know, Robert? I think I’ve ahm, I’ve told you about him before. He likes to call me around this time, so…” The woman was at least making a token effort to resist him, something that Adaline quite enjoyed. It was sometimes a bit boring being able to just bend over and fuck whoever you want, whenever you want. His pure Kartharos blood meant that any of the common females around him, any of the ones lacking in his robust genetics, were completely powerless to resist his advances. The best they could hope to do is weakly ask him to stop, which would always fall on deaf ears. Or be drowned out by the sound of his nuts slapping their pelvis.    
  
“I don’t think that’s necessary, Miss Madeline. I do believe I have some business to attend to first.” Adalie says, with that charming smirk of his. Beneath his desk, that girthy python was starting to thicken up and harden, pushing up and outwards as his body got to work preparing for some steamy fucking. The smell coming from his cock and balls were being magnified by the second, forcing the meek canine in front of him to lay her ears flat and start to whine as she felt her puffy cunt flower open instinctively. “I believe you already have a good idea of what I mean, Miss Madeline. Let’s not waste any more time, I’d like to take care of this and then be on my way if that suits you.”   
  
Janet simply whined, feeling her body’s heavy modifications forcing her to her knees in obedience to her master.  _ No… Robert… I’m sorry…  _ Was the only thoughts inhabiting her brain, as tears started to well up in her eyes. When she’d applied for a governmental position, she didn’t know she’d be assigned to Adalie of all people… And she’d hoped that he’d never even pay attention to an intern like herself. But now that his eye was set upon her, she would have no choice but to comply in whatever he had planned. No matter how much she wanted to get up and run away, scream at him to fuck off and leave her alone, how badly she wanted to quit this job and return to her husband’s loving warmth… She simply stayed on her knees and nodded. “Yes, Sir Adalie…”   
  
“Good. We’ll begin immediately, then. Show me your breasts.” The equine said plainly, with a contented smile curled upon his face. He pushed himself backwards from his desk before standing, a necessary precaution so he didn’t flip the entire thing over with how massive his cock was. He had a habit of not wearing anything other than a white undershirt and a small coat above it, along with golden clasps on his legs that allowed his defined knees to poke through. This meant that when he rose, she would be able to see every inch of his magnificent, glistening cock in its full glory, along with the heavy pair of sagging nuts swinging beneath it. The shaft was purely equine in form, with a broad and thick preputial ring halfway from the base of his cock with flared glans and a wide, nozzle-like urethra already leaking a steady stream of thick pre onto the floor between his legs. He took his time walking his way around his desk, letting her watch his massive, yard long cock as it bounced up and down with each movement. It was so much bigger than her husband’s…  **Too** much bigger. She wasn’t certain she could even take such a monster even with her heavily modified vagina. But she certainly wasn’t able to resist him.   
  
She simply nodded and gave him a meek “yes sir…” in reaction to his order, quickly undoing the buttons of her constrictive coat and sliding it off her body, followed by struggling to pull her undershirt off her massive breasts. With plenty of struggling and grunting, however, she was finally able to free those enormous things, letting them fall into place. They were so massive that her entire torso was obscured in nothing but succulent flesh, the pink nipples poking out from those monstrous tits the size of her own head. Her breasts were so enormous that they were even brushing against her thick thighs. Which made them perfectly suited for pleasing a cock as massive as Adalie’s.   
  
“Ah, lovely specimens you have there. Just the right amount of sag, and with generous amounts of flesh for me to partake in. You must have had modifications early on in life for these to grow to wonderfully well, didn’t you?” The equine asks, being quite nonchalant about forcing a woman to reveal her breasts to him, now standing in front of her with his reeking, dickcheese-encrusted tip just inches from her face. He looked down at her with that confident smirk, lording his power over her in a subtle, yet unshakable way. “Let me feel them.” He says, reaching down to grab two handfuls of those massive tits before prying them apart, angling his hips downard and giving his pelvic floor a flex. This was all that was needed for a thick, gummy wad of precum to be forced from his tip in a fat glob, slathering between her tips and leaving them slick and reeking of his scent. Next, he pushed his hips forward to start sliding his cock between those twin peaks, sighing happily as he felt his dick get lodged within her fat tits.   
  
Janet felt nothing but defeat and shameful lust as her boss groped her chest so roughly, peeling apart her sweaty tits like a pair of ass cheeks and blasting a heavy glob of prenut right between them to act as a sort of lubricant. The feeling of his incredibly thick cock parting her immense cleavage felt both wonderful and revolting, the thoughts of her husband calling soon making her feel anxious. What could she even tell him? How would their relationship continue once Adalie was finished having his way with her? She’d know the answer soon enough. Inside, she was hoping he’d forget to call her that day. Maybe he’d get tied up at work…    
  
“Ah, lovely… Yes, these will do nicely, Miss Madeline. The city of Kartharos thanks you for your servitude…” Adalie cooed happily, pushing his dick between her tits deep enough that it was pressing against her chin. “Don’t be shy now, Miss Madeline. Give my cock a nice kiss, won’t you?” He instructs her, shifting his weight and pushing even more of this behemoth of a cock between her tits, forcing her to be at eye level with the rim of his glans. Janet wanted nothing more than to bite that dick and run away, but instead she pursed her lips up and gave it a loving kiss, immediately tasting the filth and grime covering that unhygienic length of dick. A strong, musky, salty, acrid flavor exploded onto her taste buds just from the small kiss, making her shiver and leak a strand of her canine girlspunk between her legs straight onto the floor. Not even her panties could contain the flow of cum drooling from her slit. Every fiber of her being wanted to resist, but her genes were hard-coded to obey his orders like she was a simple drone in an ant colony.   
  
“There’s a good girl…” Adalie said contentedly, starting to saw his length of cock between her tits. She could feel every vein of his elephantine cock, every bump and ridge in that massive pillar jutting out from his hips, scraping against her skin and leaving trails of his slimy cock grime, leftover cum from some other woman he’d fucked the day prior that he never thought to wipe off, clumps of smegma falling from his tip and landing on her huge breasts. “Press them together. Wrap up my cock in your tits!” He instructs her with a smile, not having to wait even ten seconds before she complied. Her forearms and hands worked to mash her huge, succulent tits against his cock, forming a massive cavern of flesh for him to pump his length in and out of. Every time he thrust in she was met with the head of that leviathan, forced to give it loving kisses each and every time as he fucked her tits at a leisurely pace. He wasn’t even concerned about cumming at this very moment, simply enjoying the feeling of her sweaty, prespunk-soaked tits caressing his enormous shaft. His balls pressed flat against her tits again and again, lightly knocking into them as he pushed his hips back and forth. Her tits were so massive that instead of humping upwards like one might do with a nice pair of DD’s, he was able to thrust his cock in horizontally until it met her chest, at which point it’d bend upwards and present its glans for more kisses. 

“Ahh… The best things in life are free, are they not, Miss Madeline?” He said, mocking her with how polite and collected he sounded even as he was violating her tits. The tits of a married woman, who had taken this internship in the hopes of making a name for herself. Now she was nothing but another whore for Adalie to use to relieve the stress of his job, nothing but a toy for him to play with for as long as he chose to. And given how his enhancements meant he had superhuman endurance and a much lesser requirement for sleep than an average person, along with stupendously fast cum production and no refractory period… She would likely be in for the long haul. She’d heard rumors of the equine keeping women trapped in his office for  _ days,  _ brutally fucking them again and again until they were scarcely able to walk. Would those rumors end up being true...? How long would she be away from Robert…?

“You look like you’re lost in thought, perhaps you need something to keep you in the moment?” Adaline says with a grin, before roughly shoving his cock between her tits and flexing his pelvic floor again, grimacing slightly as he feels a thick wad of precum work its way up his muscular cock before bursting out onto the woman’s face like someone had dumped a bucket of the stuff onto her. A gasp immediately left Janet’s throat as her face was splattered with his gooey prejizz, her hair was blown back from the pressure and volume of this spurt and her cute features absolutely soaked in the slimy gunk. “If you ever want a proper position at this company, I’d suggest you pay more attention while on duty. I won’t have daydreamers working for me, understood?”   
  
Janet regretted gasping when she did, her mouth now full of that pungent, salty slop. She had no choice but to choke it down with a loud gulp, shivering as she felt it crawl down her esophagus and into her stomach. “Guh… Yes, Sir Adalie, it won’t happen again…” She says shakily, looking up at his eyes and trying to give him her full attention. Maybe once he blows a load he’ll forget about her and start his vacation… She could only hope that he wouldn’t go any farther than this. Robert would already be devastated knowing she’d let another man fuck her tits, much less one with a cock so much bigger than his own, if Adalie intended to fuck her pussy then things would be even more dire for their marriage. Such a monster would likely ruin her pussy, if it would even fit.

“Good, now let’s really get going… Shall we?” Adalie said with that damned smirk of his, increasing his pace on her tits. He kept one hand on his hip for support, the other resting atop one of her breasts. Even as he was fucking her fat tits, he looked as elegant and dignified as ever. Very soon the air in the room was filled with a constant  **PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP** as his massive cum tanks slapped against her breasts, sending ripples throughout the giant pockets of flesh with each strike of his hips against the front of her tits. Those thick nipples were hard as rocks down, bobbing up and down along with his heavy thrusts into her cleavage. “How is that, Miss Madeline? Does it feel good?”   
  
As much as Janet wanted to tell him it felt awful and they should stop… It  **did** feel good. Her husband was passionate in bed, but the way that Adalie so effortlessly was pounding her heavy hangers, the sheer size and heat coming off of his odorous cock, the feeling of all those bumps, ridges, veins… It was starting to feel better and better by the second. Her arousal was spiking, her entire body becoming more and more sensitive to his touch. But even still she clung onto the love for her husband, even as she tilted her head up and said “Yes Sir Adalie, I love the feeling of your huge cock in my breasts!” with a bit too much enthusiasm, her brain being fried by the intense cock musk being smeared all over her face. She felt a sinking inside her chest as the words left her lips, realizing just how quickly she was succumbing to his will.    
  
“Glad to hear you’re coming around. Though, I must admit it’s a bit more entertaining when my toys have more backbone…” Adalie said in that smooth, collected voice. He could feel his nuts starting to churn up his incredibly thick and virile spunk as he continued to pound her fat tits, but at the same time he knew he’d need a bit more “ _ oomph _ ” to squeeze out his first load. He hadn’t cum in at least a day, not since he’d fucked a slut in his office yesterday, so his nuts were seriously backed up. His production of cum had been modified to truly ridiculous levels, just one drop of his ejaculate containing enough sperm to easily impregnate hundreds of eager women. However, that also meant that his nuts must be drained at a regular rate, or else that potent jizz would back up and start to get thicker and thicker in his nuts. Once it got to be about ten or so hours since his last ejaculation, it would actually take a good amount of straining to force his nut up and out of his cock. Of course, enhancing one’s self to such a ludicrous level would be seen as insane to a rational person, but Adalie was more than happy to endure the burden.   
  
“You’ve been doing quite well to take my cock so far, Miss Madeline. As a reward, I’ll allow you the chance to clean and worship my cock while I prepare your reward for you…” Adalie says softly, smirking down at the slut taking his cock so eagerly. Janet immediately wanted to recoil away, as she knew “clean” in this case meant with her tongue, not a sponge with some soap like what should be used on such a filthy cock. But she was compelled to obey, even as she felt a call come in.   
  
In an advanced city like Kartharos, it would only be natural to assume every member of the citizenry had neural implants that allowed them to communicate much like the cell phones still used in the poorer regions of the world. Simply using thought, as easy as moving an arm or leg, one could call someone up and speak to them. With implants into the occipital lobe, one could even share their vision with someone or see an image of the person they’re talking to as if looking at a hologram. And in that moment, Janet could feel her husband calling her. The worried expression on her face gave it away to the equine resting his cock between her tits.   
  
“Oh? Is that Robert? Do answer the phone, Miss Madeline. You wouldn’t want to worry him, would you?” Adalie says with a smile, placing both hands on his hips and pushing his cock right in front of her face, crusted with smegma and dripping with precum and all other manner of filth.   
  
“Y-yes sir…” Janet responds.  _ No! No! Robert, please! Hang up!  _ She couldn’t will herself to do it, however. She was forced to comply with Adalie’s order…    
  
“Hello honey…” She says meekly, once an image of her lovely husband came into her view.   
  
“Hey there babe! How’s work goin’ today?” Came from the other line, only audible to herself.   
  
“I-it’s going fine, nothing too interesting happening, really... “ She responds, shivering as she felt the urge to cry.    
  
“Why don’t you let Robert see what you’re working on, Miss Madeline? I’m sure any loving husband would enjoy seeing what his wife does at her job, don’t you think?” Adalie says with a smirk, his cock leaking precum all over her fat tits as she tried her best to resist activating vision-sharing mode. But it was only a token effort, in only seconds she was flipping it on and allowing her husband to see the monstrous dick pressed between her tits.   
  
“B-babe?! Is that-?!” Robert said, stunned by what he was seeing. One second it was his wife’s lovely face, the next it was an obscenely huge, slimy equine cock!    
  
“I’m sorry Robert, I’m sorry…” Was all Janet could say, shuddering as she felt her heart drop into her stomach.    
  
“Robert, you can hear me, can’t you? Stay on the line. I want you to watch as your wife cleans my cock. She was so desperate to interrupt the vacation I’ve been planning for months now, so I decided to put her to work just as she wanted. Aren’t I generous?” Adalie says smugly, “Miss Madeline, get to work. I want my tip spotless.”   
  
“Babe, please! You can’t do this to me!” Robert yelled out. Unfortunately, however, he had heard the order given by Adalie. He couldn’t turn off the vision sharing. He would be forced to watch his wife clean this disgusting cock.   
  
“I’m sorry Robert, I’m so so… Slrp… Shorry…” Janet says, her body forcing her to lean forward and drag her tongue across the equine’s cock head mid-sentence. Robert could see his wife’s POV as she dragged her tongue along that cock, slurping up the remnants from yesterday’s conquest from Adalie’s cock, along with some fresh cottage cheese attached to his glans. Like the obedient servant she was, she swished that nasty gunk around in her mouth, chewing on it before swallowing it down into her belly and going in for another lick.   
  
“Janet… We’ll get through this, I promise... “ Was all Robert could say. It felt like someone had dropped a boulder on his chest. Not only was this man’s cock so much bigger than his own (which was saying something as his own cock wasn’t small by any means), but it was so disgusting… And yet his wife was cleaning it off. He knew that she couldn’t really resist Adalie’s orders, but that knowledge didn’t make it hurt any less.   
  
“Doesn’t my cock taste so much better than your husband’s, Miss Madeline?”   
  
_ Why did he have to ask that…  _ Madeline knew the answer that Adalie wanted, and unfortunately that was enough to force her to say it. “Yes Sir Adalie, your cock tastes amazing! So much better than my husband’s!” She spat the words out, feeling so awful for betraying her husband yet unable to resist saying it. Though, now that she’d said it out loud… She was starting to believe it was true. “He cleans his cock too often, Sir Adalie. He could never have a cock this tasty and covered in delicious cheese. He’s such a bore, I should leave him for you!”   
  
Robert felt like he was going to cry. She didn’t have to say all that, did she?! She was normally a clean freak, why would she be saying such awful things…? It must be the work of that bastard’s brainwashing! She’d snap out of it once she was back home and in his arms, for certain...   
  
“Perhaps you should, Miss Madeline…” Adalie says, with the slightest chuckle. Janet was quick to get back to work, dragging her thick canine tongue across that cock like it was an over-sized lollipop. Clumps of well-aged smegma filled her mouth, the layer of cheese on his cock so thick that it required several licks in one spot just to get it all off. All the while she mashed her tits up and down his cock, without him even asking her to. As if she wanted to all on her own… But that couldn’t be the case! She’d never do something like that unless she was commanded to!... So why was she doing it?   
  
“Janet, is there anything you can do to get away? Try biting it, or something! Please, just- I can’t watch this any more!” Robert laments, knowing in the end that his protests would be in vain.   
  
“Is he upset? Such a shame, but I can’t stop now that you’ve gotten me so worked up. Your tits did an excellent job of taking care of my shaft, but now I think it’s time for the main event. Wouldn’t you agree, Miss Madeline? Would you like to ride my cock?” The equine noble says, his lips curling into a smug smirk that he knew Robert could see. The fact that her husband was watching all of this only made him more horny, his nuts audibly gurgling with pent-up seed ready to be blasted out into his newest slut.    
  
“I’d love to ride your cock, Sir Adalie! It would be my honor, my privilege!” Janet blurted out, her heart thrumming in her chest as a result. Ride his dick? Ride this huge fucking thing?! It’d break her in half, there was no way! And even if it did fit, that place was for Robert only! Her loving husband! She wanted nothing more than to be with him now, laying in their bed together, far away from this perverted animal using her like some kind of sex doll…    
  
“Very well then. Let’s see what you’ve got…” Adalie says happily, walking over to a couch located in his office and taking a seat on it. He spread his legs, letting his heavy nut sack hang over the edge of the seat, his balls nearly scraping the floor. His cock stood upright despite its immense size and weight, a testament to how strong the muscles supporting that monster of a breeding tool were. “Come now, take a seat. Facing me, of course, I’d like your husband to see this.”   
  
Janet felt her legs start to push herself up, forcing her to walk over to where the equine was seated. Her legs simply moved as if she were a marionette on strings, with her boss being the puppeteer. The imposing size of his enormous, equine shaft was enough to make her heart race in anxiety, a lump forming in her throat as she got closer and closer to it. But hidden deep inside her subconscious mind, she was actually looking forward to this. That would come to life soon enough as she stepped up onto the couch, squatting over her boss’s yard long pillar of filthy cock.    
  
Robert, for his part, was forced to watch as his wife slowly approached that smug smirk, his fists balled in futile anger. He knew that no matter what he did, there was no way to stop this from happening. No way to help his poor wife from being violated by this charismatic sadist. He wished he could at least end the call, try to forget about all this… But Adalie’s order compelled him to keep looking through his wife’s eyes. He saw her soft hands grip onto the toned stallion’s shoulders, saw her vision lower as she began rubbing her pussy, the pussy only  **he** should ever see, onto the head of the equine’s shaft through the thin fabric of her panties.   
  
“You’re quite wet, Miss Madeline. I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself on the job. That’s the dream, isn’t it? Having a job you enjoy doing?” Adalie says, knowing her husband would hear him. Hear that his wife is soaking wet at the prospect of taking this massive dick inside her cunt. “You can take off your panties now, Miss Madeline. I don’t want to keep our audience waiting  _ too _ long, after all…” The equine says with that trademark smile, his hands reaching up to pull off the woman’s sodden underwear before casually tossing it to the side. Her drooling cunt was fully exposed, now, the fat lips parted slightly and engorged with blood. “It’s even more dire than I thought, you really must want my cock Miss Madeline. Very well, let’s not waste any more time.”   
  
**“Sit on it.”** **  
** **  
** Although every fiber in her being was telling her not to, telling her that her husband was watching, that he’d be able to see everything… Janet Madeline started to push her hips down to accept Adalie’s cock inside. It was quite the struggle, at first, the young woman never having been with a cock so massive before. But the extensive modifications done to her reproductive system, like every other female that worked directly for Adalie, meant that even his monstrous shaft would be doable. She felt her puffy folds spread open wider and wider, her teeth gritting at the intense stretching sensation. “Hnnhhah…” She groans, her elbows shaking as she grips the equine’s shoulders harder.  _ No… No… This feels… Good?!  _ She didn’t want to believe it, but this intense stretching was starting to feel… Good! Really good!   
  
“Honey, are you okay?! Does it hurt?!” Robert quickly asks, hearing that groan from his loving wife. He’d seen the size of that thing, there was no way his dainty spouse could handle it! Adalie was going to break her in half!    
  
“Hhrgn… N-no honey, it doesn't hurt... “ Janet said through clenched teeth, as she felt herself finally clear the flared tip of Adalie’s massive breeding tool and start to slide it deeper inside her cunt. The feeling of intense fullness was enough to force a moan out of her throat, her thighs shaking and making her immense ass wobble as she lowered herself onto that rod. Despite its immense size, there wasn’t any pain at all… The only uncomfortable feeling she had was a feeling of emptiness in the places his cock hadn’t stretched out yet. But that was quickly being fixed as she lost strength in her legs and fell on his cock, all the way up to her cervix. “AHHEE~!” She squeals out, feeling his thick crown sucker punch her inner place.   
  
“Why don’t you tell him how you really feel, Miss Madeline?” Atalie asks gently, holding the woman by her hips and grinding his cock back and forth in her ass, smearing his precum all over her cervix, freeing leftover smegma to sully her innermost places.   
  
“Robert… I love you…! But… H-his cock feels so good…” The poor woman says, looking down at the smirking man who was lodged as deep in her pussy as he could possibly go… Or so she thought. “I… I love this feeling of fullness, I can’t help it… I want more…” She laments, wanting to hide her head in her hands but unable to. Adalie ordered that Robert see this, after all.    
  
Robert was silent for several moments, slamming a hand on his desk.  _ That bastard…  _ “It’s… Okay, dear… We’ll make it through this, I promise… I know you can’t help it…” Robert says, feeling tears of frustration form inside his eyes. He was the only one who was supposed to make his wife moan and squeal like that, he was the only one who was supposed to make her feel so good! And this bastard had just taken her away from him in mere moments…   
  
“I will grant your wish, Miss Madeline. Open up your cervix for me, won’t you?” The equine says nonchalantly, as if such a request wasn’t something absolutely absurd to make. He knew the suite of reproductive changes she’d gone through, however. A cervix that could handle his cock was among those modifications. All she needed was a push in the right direction…   
  
“M-my cervix? Sir, you can’t be…” But even as she was saying that, she did feel an odd sensation inside her vagina. Deep inside, right where his cock was bumping up against. It was a… Relaxing feeling? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it felt like something was changing. No, something was  _ opening… No way, could that be true?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Ah, you feel more loosened up now. Allow me…” Adalie says, smiling wider than usual. Just slightly, however. His hands pulled on the woman’s thighs, forcing her to take his cock even deeper.    
  
“No- no! There’s no way, you ca- ah- ah!” Janet started to protest, before feeling it. That familiar feeling of intense stretching, only much deeper inside herself now. His cock was doing it, breaking through her cervix! No, it’s not that he was breaking through… Her cervix was submitting to his will. Her husband had bumped into it every now and again with his size, but it had always been essentially a brick wall. And with just words, Sir Adalie had opened it up and was now gaping it so much… She felt so incredibly full, her pleasure and elation reaching new heights. “Ahh! AHHH! It’s so good! I love your cock Sir Adalie!” She blurts out, without even being asked to. It was too late for her and her husband now… She’d been forever ruined by Adalie’s massive girth.    
  
Robert cried bitter tears as his wife admitted how great a cock in her cervix felt. He’d never been in that deepest place, and this mother fucker had just stolen that chance from him… And the way his wife was speaking, without even being ordered to… Was she being serious earlier when she said she should leave him? Was this the end of their marriage?! After all these years of happiness? Gone in just one day?! “Janet… Are you telling the truth? Do you love his cock?”   
  
“Go on, tell him Miss Madeline. Tell him the truth.” Adalie said, with the most smug look on his face imaginable. He knew her husband must be saying some shit at this point like “do you really love his cock that much?” or whatever. He’d done this plenty of times, after all. He knew he had won as soon as he felt her womb gripping his cock like a glove. It was no longer a matter of forcing her to do things with his overwhelming will, it was now entirely her own decision to take his cock deeper and deeper into her cunt.    
  
“I love his cock! I love Sir Adalie’s cock so much! I’ve never felt so good!” Janet cries out, her hips shaking as her cunt sprays a torrent of girlspunk all over the cock bulging out her insides, rearranging her pussy to fit its own needs. She had cum just like that, without Adalie even properly humping her or stimulating her clit. Such was the amazing depths of pleasure his dick had brought her. Her husband would never compare…   
  
“Janet…” Robert didn’t know what to say. What  _ does  _ one say in this situation, literally watching their marriage fall apart before their eyes? And at the hands of someone doing it so effortlessly? Adalie looked like he was doing something as simple and mundane as pouring a glass of water or flipping a light switch, being able to ruin Robert’s marriage without even a second thought. 

Janet finished lowering herself onto Adalie’s cock, her fat ass cheeks hugging the equine’s massive, sagging balls. She was so full of pleasure that her brain was struggling to keep up, her cognitive functions failing. And he wasn’t even thrusting into her yet… When the actual sex started, she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to  _ speak.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Start riding my cock, Miss Madeline.”   
  
And just like that, it was done. Janet lifted her hips up, feeling that thick flare pull against her cervix, scraping her inner walls. She lifted herself until that swollen glans was about to leave her cunt, before she dropped her hips and took it in straight to the balls again. Her mountainous ass cheeks clapped loudly as a result, the meaty hams wobbling in place for several seconds after clapping. Then, she slowly lifted herself back up and dropped again, this time being met with an upward force from Adalie’s hips that bounced her back up into the air only to drop down again. Her ass cheeks made obscene clapping noises, along with the slimy squelches of that monster cock slamming into her cunt. The pace only got more and more rapid, even as Janet felt like her knees may give out at any moment. Adalie’s powerful thrusts kept her upright, giving her momentum to bounce up and down on his cock faster and harder by the moment.    
  
“Ah! AHahgh~!” Janet half moaned, half groaned. It was too much pleasure for her to handle, the poor canine gripping her cheeks as her large, flat tongue hung limply from her open mouth. Moans and yelps of pleasure left her throat constantly, nearly drowned out from the thunderous claps of her fat ass. Adalie, for his part, looked as calm and collected as ever. And although this did feel quite good, he could tell that the nut building up in his balls would require something a bit more… Vigorous than what was happening at the moment. But he’d let her ride him for a short while yet, letting her grow more and more in love with his cock and less and less interested in that husband of hers. 

“You’re doing quite well, Miss Madeline.” Adalie said, his hands still gripping her thick thighs. He started humping up towards her harder, his heavy nuts gaining enough velocity to slap into her cheeks like two wrecking balls as he piledrived his cock in and out of her cunt. He felt another splash on his crotch as she yelled out in bliss, the clamping on his cock along with the gush of nectar telling him he’d made her cum again. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself so much, but I do believe it’s  _ my  _ turn to cum…” He says, slowing down his thrusts. “Bend over the couch and present your ass to me.”   
  
Janet damn near jumped off of her boss’s body, quickly scrambling to the couch and gripping its backboard, pushing out her massive ass and swaying it from side to side. “Yes Sir Adalie! Please use my pussy however you wish!” She was quick to yell out, watching him like a hawk as he stood up and walked behind her, sliding his cock between her fat ass cheeks and lifting her skirt with the head of his dick. Her asshole seemed to have quite extensive modifications, leaving her with a slimy, self-lubricating donut where her asshole used to be. It was wider than his own head, covered with a slick substance similar to sweat. He’d have to explore that hole once he was done with her cunt.

He didn’t leave her waiting for long, reaching down and gripping his cock with both hands to guide it into her dripping wet snatch. In one fell swoop he gripped her ass cheeks and then slammed his entire length inside, part of his lower body being swallowed between her immense cheeks. The cry leaving her throat let him know she was already about to orgasm again.   
  
Robert was thankful that he didn’t have to  _ see  _ his wife getting fucked, at least, now just looking at the door to Adalie’s office. But he could still hear her cries of pleasure… He was less angry now, and more so sad. Numb. Wondering about just what was going to happen when she came home… If she would ever come home.   
  
Adalie wasn’t going to waste any time building up to a good speed, instead he went straight into pounding her cunt as hard as he could. His hips were nearly a blur, jackhammering her womb with such force that her entire body shook with the aftershocks. His balls slammed into her pelvis again and again, forcing cries of pleasure out of the canine’s throat as her cunt sprayed his balls down with another fresh coating of her cum. And yet, through all of this… Adalie kept that cool, calm demeanor. He didn’t even break a sweat as he fucked her harder than anyone had in her entire life. He simply held onto her ass and continued to piledriver her with reckless abandon, not caring what effect such an outrageously rough fuck would have on the poor girl’s body and mind.   
  
“Huahg… Hnaguh…” Was the best Janet could muster, her eyes glassy, her eyelids barely open. She felt like she was in a trance, like she was out of her body. All she knew was pleasure. Robert’s cries in her ears seemed so far away now… That feeling of intense fullness was the only thing that mattered. Taking more of that cock, more and more of it!   
  
Adalie could tell this would let him work out his first nut, feeling his nuts start to churn and dislodge the chunky cream that had congealed inside his cum tanks for much too long. His pace only increased, becoming more wild and frantic as he worked to cum inside his intern. For the first time that day, his smile broke into a grimace as he strained to fuck her harder and harder. The couch squeaked in protest, threatening to break under the force of the intense thrusts he was giving Janet’s cunt. 

Then, he finally felt it happen. His cum started to crawl out of his balls, mixing in with a healthy dose of slick semen. “Hrg…” He grunted ever so slightly, feeling his muscular cock working on overtime to force that sludge up and through his urethra. It was so fucking thick, so sticky… It was like he was trying to cum out glue. His cock flexed and bulged as that wad of cum traveled up it, the poor woman feeling the added pressure of his cum forcing its way up his cock. Her tail started to wag eagerly as a response, though she was unable to even say “please cum for me!” like she wanted to with how fried her brain was.

Finally, after nearly a full minute of being squeezed up his cock by his powerful pelvic muscles, Adalie felt the first wad of cum being freed from his cock and bursted into the woman’s insides. Just the first wad was more than her husband could hope to produce in a  _ week _ … And it was just the beginning. The cork on a wine bottle full of cum. The first wad was always the most difficult to pass, but now his cock was starting to pump out cum at a faster and faster rate. It would only take seconds for the intern’s womb to feel even more full than it was before, her stomach starting to visibly bulge from all the cum being poured into it. Pump after pump, flex after flex, rope after rope. Thick, sticky jizz was dumped into her womb without a second thought to the fact that it would assuredly get her pregnant. Adalie’s flared tip prevented any of that jizz from escaping even as the pressure inside the canine’s womb grew, the sheer volume of cum clogging up her insides making her feel like a pressure cooker on the highest setting. But it was such an amazing feeling that she couldn’t help but cum on his cock again…

By the time the first nut was out, Janet’s gut was hanging down low enough to nearly touch the couch she was bent over. Adalie pulled his cock out still rock hard, sliding it between her cheeks yet again. “Ah, a very good warm up… Let’s continue, shall we?”   
  
“Continue?!” Robert exclaimed, flabbergasted. He could  _ hear  _ all that cum that had rocketed out of the equine’s body. How could anyone keep going after that? What would his wife even say to something like that?!   
  
“Hngn… Y-yesh pleash, shir Adalie…”   
  
That was all Adalie needed before starting to press his cock against the woman’s asshole, pulling it open with his glans just as he had her cunt. Luckily for him it was so slimy and unkempt, that made it even easier to penetrate that her cunt was. He had a feeling they’d be here for a good long while, and then he could finally start that vacation he had been hoping for…   
  
Even when giving her his cock anally, Adalie didn’t give her a moment’s respite before starting to thrust into her with incredible speed and force. Janet was taken to new heights of pleasure as she felt the cum slowly being squeezed out of her tight cervix, oozing through her cunt in thick clumps before falling out of her gaped vagina and slapping onto the couch below. His nuts were soon beating her pussy like a drum, however, making her shake and moan in pleasurable pain. “Fughk me! Fughkmmmeee harderrr!” She slurred out loud, gripping the couch hard enough to nearly pierce the leather with her claws. Her canine tongue hung from her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she had an intense anal orgasm from his relentless pounding. Adalie, of course, looked like he was doing something no more strenuous than washing dishes. He still looked pristine as ever, with not a drop of sweat on his brow.   
  
Defying all logic as usual for Kartharos, Adalie’s second orgasm was even larger than the first one. Perhaps it was because the most difficult cum was already ejaculated into her womb, so the rest of it was much easier to pass. It was still incredibly thick and tarry, but he was able to push this next load out with much less strain. Gallons of fresh jizz erupted into her bowels, swelling her poor stomach even further. Lower and lower it sunk between her legs and her tits, before it was pressing on the couch… And yet Adalie was still filling her with spunk. A full two minutes of straight cumming later, and Janet started to feel a strange sensation in her stomach… Before that sensation quickly started to travel up her throat. She got a taste of something bitter, salty, and perhaps a bit savory… Before promptly vomiting a jet of thick cum onto the floor in front of her, a sight so obscene that Robert felt ill. “HURAGHH!” she groaned, letting another overflow of cum spit from her mouth and onto the floor.   
  
“Ah, that’s better… let’s continue, shall we?” Adalie said, finally stopping his torrential cum blast and pulling his cock out of her asshole…   
  
***   
  
“There’s a good girl, drink it up good.” Adalie said, petting the hair of the canine intern. She was now on her knees, looking up at his smile, her mouth stretched outrageously wide to accept the head of his cock into her mouth. Robert was forced to watch and hear her chug down what was coming from Adalie’s cock…    
  
Piss. It was  **piss** . Adalie was  **pissing** inside his  **wife’s** fucking  **throat** . He was absolutely disgusted, not only by Adalie asking her to drink his piss… But also by the fact that his wife had eagerly agreed. In fact, she was so eager he wondered if she had been wanting it for a while. The two had been fucking for at least an hour now, cum covering his wife’s tits, ass, face, bloating her insides out… And Robert had been forced to watch it all unfold without being able to look away. At first, he was angry at Adalie. But now, with how his wife was acting… He was starting to resent her as well.    
  
“We’re over, Janet… I can’t believe you’re… Acting like this.” Robert said firmly, his mind made up. He didn’t want anything to do with such a disgusting woman, who would actually  _ enjoy  _ doing this kind of shit. “I’ll get the papers ready while you enjoy yourself…”   
  
Janet heard his words, but didn’t really process them. All she cared about was drinking her new master’s piss. That strong, salty flavor was better than the most luxurious wine. So warm, so delicious, and so  _ wrong…  _ Even as her husband said he wanted to get a divorce, she didn’t have a care in the world other than swallowing down gallon after gallon of Adalie’s piss.   
  
“I wonder how your husband is doing?” The equine asks, knowing the woman couldn’t answer. Her husband? Oh right, Robert! Robert was watching  _ this entire time!  _ She had actually forgotten about his presence, her brain turning his speech into white noise even as he continued to complain and lament into her ear as Adalie fucked her senseless again and again. But even as she was made aware of all this again… She couldn’t care less for a loser with such a small dick. Anything smaller than her master’s cock might as well be as useless to her as a house with no roof. Adalie finished up her piss so she could respond to her husband, pulling his cock free from her mouth with an audible  **POP!** **  
** **  
** “Robert? You still there?” Janet said, after taking one last gulp to force down the piss that was still in her mouth.   
  
“... Yes?” The man responded, typing away on his computer, preparing his case for divorce court.   
  
“I’m sorry, but- well, actually, I’m not sorry at all. I don’t care about you anymore. So please try to stay quiet while I keep pleasing Sir Adalie some more, okay? Maybe you can even jerk off that shrimpy little cock while you’re at it.” Janet said with a giggle, completely uncaring as she brutally stomped on her husband’s emotions like a bug.   
  
Robert bit his lip, holding back more sobs. She had always called his cock huge, but now it was shrimpy? And she didn’t care about him, she wasn’t even sorry?! This felt like a nightmare, and he just wanted to wake up…   
  
***   
  
Adalie and Janet kept on fucking even past the point of absurdity. Three hours became four, which became five, and yet Adalie hadn’t broken a sweat yet. The drains placed in his office were doing a stellar job of keeping up with the overflow of cum that he was letting out, allowing him focus entirely on destressing by using his intern like a sex doll. Five hours became six, which became eight, then ten… And yet Adalie was still going. Still cumming loads enormous enough to bloat Janet out like a weather balloon. Every now and again he’d take a break and let her work his cock with her tits, or piss in her mouth, so her asshole and cunt could drain of cum and let him fuck them full of even more. Ten hours became fourteen... Robert passed out meanwhile, but thanks to the video feed… His dreams were of nothing but his wife getting fucked, an endless nightmare that he couldn’t escape until Adalie was done.    
  
Fourteen hours became a  _ day…  _ Then  _ two  _ days. Even as Janet was falling in and out of consciousness, her body shutting down from extreme exhaustion, Adalie continued to pound her into submission. Even Adalie was surprised at how well this intern was keeping him entertained and interested for so long, perhaps it was the way she so viciously brutalized her husband’s feelings and spat on her once happy marriage. She was truly a slave to his monstrous cock now, a feeling that Adalie cherished quite a bit.    
  
His Regards went to that foolish politician and his entire entourage, each of them meeting their end inside the guts of Kartharos’s most elite squad. Robert was next, swallowed up whole with nothing left behind. One final victory for Adalie over the cuckold. Janet didn’t even react as Adalie had given the order for her husband to be disposed of, despite him saying it right in front of her face to his secretary. Walking in on Sir Adalie fucking someone was noting new, after all. He’d often pound any slut nearby while filling out paperwork, or even attending a meeting.    
  
Three days became four, and only then did Adalie pull his cock out for the last time, leaving Janet drooling cum from both of her lower holes and forever ruined for any other man. She was exhausted, feeling like she was about to die… But she was also so much happier than she had ever been with… What was his name again…? She had the feeling she’d been married at some point in her life, but she couldn’t seem to remember his name now, or even his face… Ah well, it didn’t matter at this point. She belonged to Sir Adalie now.   
  
“Well done Miss Madeline. Allow me to leave for my vacation now, clean up the office while I’m gone, would you?”   
  
“Yes Master Adalie, right away~...”


End file.
